Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes
by Ignisha
Summary: Rewrite to "Vampire and Kitsune"! Few months after being banished, Naruto is attacked and forced to doing a forbidden Jutsu and crossing dimensions! After traveling, he lands in front of a certain lolita! What's gonna happen now, tebayo?
1. Arc 1: Ch 1: Banishment

Ignisha: This is a rewrite of "Vampire and Kitsune". If all goes well, I might update this version instead of the previous...

Naruto: Seriously...?

Evangeline: And why are you rewriting this?

Ignisha: Cause the other one seemed to go a little too fast...

* * *

Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes

* * *

Arc One: Banishment and New Beginnings

* * *

Chapter One: Banishment

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

"Wh-what...?"

Naruto stared at Tsunade as the news given to him started to break his mental stability.

"I... I'm... I'm _banished_...?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded, bearing in for the explosion.

"Wh... Why am I being banished, tebayo! After all I did for them! I stopped Gaara and the Ichibi from attacking, dattebayo! I stopped Sasuke from defecting and going to that Orochimaru! I even kept the Kyuubi on bay for them, and you're telling me, I'm being BANISHED?"

Tsunade sighed. "Look, Naruto, I don't like it either, but even I can't stop the Council from doing this. Many clans want you here, but the rest..." She trailed off, leaving the rest for Naruto to fill in. Naruto shook in many emotions. He was sad that he was being banished and taken away from his family that he managed to create from his friends. He was confused about why he was being banished. He was mad, no, he was hissing in anger that the council will banish him just like that! Before he could retort and head for the council himself, Tsunade stopped him. "Wait, Naruto! I know it's a lot of get in, but we have to _think_ about this! Not just ram into the council room and demand explanations! It's already been decided! You can't stay here anymore!"

"What should I do then, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade sighed. "Jiraiya and I already thought up of a backup plan."

Naruto blinked. "Back... up plan?"

Tsunade nodded. "You will be journeying with Jiraiya to hone your skills and will be staying with him until I clean up on this side of the problem."

Naruto stared at her for a bit before-

"NANI! I'm staying with Ero-Sennin, dattebayoka? This is bad! The world is ending! The end is nigh! THE END IS NIGH! OH NO~!"

Tsuande sweat-dropped as Naruto grabbed his own head, screaming around like a mad man. "Naruto, calm down..."

The screams continued. Tick marks appeared on Tsunade as she tightened her fist.

"Naruto, CALM DOWN!"

Naruto immediately stopped. "H-hai..."

"Now, what I'm going to tell you is classified Class SS secret..." Tsunade said, quickly gaining Naruto's attention. "As you may, or may not, know... there appears to be an organization that is after the Bijuus. While you are being banished, I am giving you one last triple S Class mission. Stay with Jiraiya at all cost, train as hard as you can, and if any of the Akatsuki appears before you, either fight or run. Do you understand?"

Naruto grinned. "No problem! If any of those bastards come to me, I'll beat them like no tomorrow, tebayo!"

Tsunade chuckled. "No doubt you'll do that." She then glared. "But seriously, don't." Naruto grumbled as Tsunade sighed. "Alright, you have your last mission, your reasons, and such... Now get the hell out of my office!" She shouted playfully as Naruto stuck out a tongue, leaving.

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto and Jiraiya were standing beyond the gate towards Konoha as all of the Konoha 11 was there along with their Sensei and Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto sighed.

"Well, guess this is it..." He said, gazing at his friends.

They all briefly said their goodbyes and laid out small gifts as Naruto turned to his team. Out of all the teams (besides Hinata), Team 7 looked the most worn out. Naruto grinned sadly. "Hehehehe..."

"This is not a time to be laughing Naruto!" Sakura scolded, tears brimming as Naruto frowned. "Yeah, you're right, Sakura-chan, tebayo..." He looked up. "S-sakura-chan! A-are you c-crying...?" Sakura shook her head, tears coming out like a river. "N-no! ... Y-yes... I-I mean, it's my fault this is happening! I-I asked you to bring Sasuke-kun back... A-and now, y-you're leaving instead...!" Naruto looked down as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No, it's my fault... If I didn't leave the village in the first place..."

"It's none of your guys' fault, tebayo..." Naruto said. "I chose this path, and went straight forward..." Naruto continued. "If anything... I should be the one to be sorry, tebayo..." Kakashi sighed. "Well Naruto, if there's any last words I wanna say, it's this: Know your limitations, and work hard, alright?" Naruto grinned, saluting. "Yes'sir! If there's anything I learned from you, Kakashi-sensei, is to never be late and make sure Ero-Sennin doesn't write anymore porno, dattebayo!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya paled at this as a majority of the female population present glared at them.

Tsunade shook her head as she faced her favorite Ninja. "Alright Naruto, this is where we part ways. The road as a forced out Nin is harsh and tough. My advice is to stay alive, keep up being healthy, and do try not to get into trouble." She advised as Naruto grinned again. "No problem, Baa-chan! I won't cause any more troubles, tebayo!" The remainder of Team 7 coughed loudly as the blonde glared at them.

"Anyway, this might be our last time seeing each other, so... Take care you brat..." Tsunade said worryingly.

Naruto made a "good-guy" pose. "Don't worry about it!" He turned to Kiba who was stuck on a wheelchair. "Oh, and can you take care of Hinata for me? I think she got sick again..." He said as he and Team 8 gazed at the fallen Hyuuga, who fainted after being hugged by Naruto. Sakura shook her head at Naruto's hard headiness as Kiba sighed. "Yeah yeah, leave it to me, you stupid head..."

"What'd you say, you stupid mutt! I'm not stupid!" He shouted as Kiba glared back. "What! You callin' me a mutt! You bastard, when I get out of this stupid wheelchair, I'm so gonna kick your ass back your ancestors will feel it!" Naruto rolled back his sleeve. "Try it!" The two glared at each other with such intensity that lightning is seen until they looked away, crossing their arms.

"Hmph!"

"Hpmh!"

Kurenai sighed as Kakashi closed his book.

"Mah, it looks like you'll have to leave now, Naruto..." Kakashi stated as Naruto blinked. Nodding, the blonde gazed sadly at his friends. "Guess this is it then..."

"You already said that, Tonkichi..."

"Shut it, Teme!"

After a few more arguments and more good-bye hugs, it was time for Naruto to leave. Jiraiya waited impatiently as Naruto walked up to him. Turning around, he let out a big grin and yelled, "I'll be back one day, you guys! That's a promise of a life time!"

"You idiot! Don't make promises you can't keep!" Sakura yelled back as Sasuke smirked.

Naruto then pointed at Sasuke. "And you still owe me for those two Chidori!"

Sasuke chuckled nervously at the few accusing glares given to him. He then grinned. "Then I'll be here waiting...!" He shouted.

Naruto nodded at him before walking off. The group watched as Naruto turned around again. "Now what does he want...?" Shikamaru asked in a bored reaction as Naruto fisted the air, pointing his fist towards the Hokage Monument.

"I swear..." The blonde whispered. "I'll be back... on my Nindo and on my life, I _will_ come back no matter what!"

"What the hell are you talking about now, kid? It's time to go!" Jiraiya ordered as Naruto yelled in agreement. Naruto grinned as he ran after the old man, his Hiai-ate, which was tied around his neck, glistening towards the setting sun.

* * *

Ignisha: And rewrite done! Wait for the 2nd chapter y'guys!


	2. Chapter 2: The Three T's!

Ignisha: Second chapter on and going!

Eva: Hurray, more of this humiliation...

Ignisha: Actually, you don't appear until the 6th chapter!

Eva: WHAT!

Naruto: Sooo, it's just me and Ero-Sennin?

Ignisha: Pretty much...

Naruto: NOOOOO-

* * *

Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes

* * *

Chapter Two: The Three T's! Traveling, Training, and Talking?

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the path alongside of Jiraiya.

"Oi, this is your 30th time sighing since we left Konoha, kid..." Jiraiya began, before yelling, "AND WE'RE NOT EVEN A MILE AWAY!"

"Oh yeah! How would you like it when you're just suddenly banished from your own home, tebayo! Oh yeah... YOU CAN'T! Cause you're one of the Sannin, tebayo ...!" Naruto yelled back sarcastically. "Oh sure, you can come and go a you please, and there's nothing we can do to change that, tebayo!"

"What! You think being one of the Sannin is easy? Well tough luck kid! Being one of the Sannin means you're being _expected_ to work! Meaning, you don't have the luxury to sit back and relax and watch all the babes play with each other!" Jiraiya yelled back as Naruto glared. "At least you're not the one having some stupid demon thing inside of you! Oh sure, whenever something bad happens, let's blame the Kyuubi Kid! And then _everything_ will go all fine...! Well it doesn't, tebayo!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

A tick mark appeared on Jiraiya as the two argued more and more.

* * *

(Later...)

*Tock*

Naruto sighed as he lowered his head under the onsen. It was pure luck that the two idiots found one in the middle of the road, seeking a place to stay. Ironically, this is the place where the canon Naruto and his team stay in two years time, lol.

"Ooheeheehee...!"

Naruto burst out of the water, glaring at his perverted master as the old man looked through the wall separating the girls and boys side of the onsen. "Oohhohoho, so many oppai... (oppai means breasts in Japanese)! Ohahahaha!"

Naruto groaned as he tried to silence the noise of the pervert as he silently went to sleep.

* * *

(Dream)

"_Huh...? Where am I...?"_

_Naruto looked around as he walked through the village. The village around him was made weirdly, since instead of concrete and bricks, it used straws and mud. Walking more and more, he witnessed as a few people buying, laughing and talking to each other with great happiness. He watched confused as he noticed one little girl hiding behind the trees in the forest._

_He watched as the girl bit her lip before turning around and running off._

_That was the last thing he saw before..._

* * *

"Oi! Naruto! If you stay in there too long, you're going to get dizzy!"

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes lazily. Getting onto his feet, he watched as Jiraiya left he onsen. Feel in his face growing red, Naruto quickly left the baths.

* * *

(Later...)

"Neh, Ero-Sennin?"

"Stop calling me that! But what?"

"What do you know about a different world?"

Jiraiya turned to him with a confused face. "What? Where the hell did that come from, Naruto?"

"Mmh, well, I had this weird kind of dream, tebayo! And there were these people and weird houses made out of straws and mud, and then, well... that was it, I guess...?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya stared at Naruto with a stupefied face. "Naruto, think! If there was such a thing as another world, wouldn't we have already heard of it?"

Naruto blinked. "I... guess you're right... Hmm... Demo na, it felt so real, tebayo...!" Naruto let out in an annoying voice as Jiraiya sighed. "Must'a been one heck of a dream then, huh?"

"I just said that, baka Ero-Sennin!"

"I told you not to call me that, didn't I!"

* * *

(Later that night...)

Naruto tossed and turned as his eyes started squinting. He gritted his teeth at the sight he was seeing in his dream. Unconsciously, Kyuubi's Chakra started seeping out as Naruto's anger started peaking. Jiraiya frowned, seeing the boy starting to bubble in anger. He sighed, thinking about what to do tomorrow.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Neh neh, Ero-Sennin, what are we doing today, tebayo?" Naruto asked as the two walked.

"Huh?"

"Datte date, you told me we were gonna work on something incredible today!" Naruto said as Jiraiya blinked. "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Naruto face-faulted as Jiraiya kept walking. "You baka Ero-Sennin...!"

* * *

(Later...)

Naruto dropped his bag as Jiraiya faced him. "Alright, first things first, we have to have you work on this one thing you completely suck at."

Naruto blinked. "Suck at? What's that?"

Jiraiya sighed. Pointing at Naruto, he said, "Genjutsu!"

"Ah...!"

"Think, the Uchiha are known for their Sharingan right?"

"Right..."

"Now, what does the Sharingan do besides copying Jutsu?"

Naruto thought for a bit, thinking through the times he's seen Sharingan. "Eeto... I dunno, follow movement...?"

A tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's forehead. _"Seriously, he had an Uchiha as a teammate and Kakashi who had his own Sharingan and yet, he has no idea what a Sharingan can do!"_ "No you buffoon! Uchihas are famous for their Genjutsu!"

"Genjutsu...?"

"Yeah! You now, illusionary techniques! Jutsus that are able to make you go wacko with just one look in the eye!" Jiraiya yelled, pointing at his own eye to emphasize. "Uchiha Itachi is most known for his Tsukuyomi technique, able to break your mind in a second!"

Naruto gulped as he gripped his head.

"Over the next few weeks, we're going to train in the art of Genjutsu, but if worst comes to worst, we're going to train you how to dispel yourself from it, got it!"

"Hai, Ero-Sennin!"

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Figures appeared on rocks as the hologram with spiky hair spoke up. "It would appear that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has been banished from his own village..."

"Eh? Why'd they do that for, hmm?"

"Deidara, you idiot, obviously the Kyuubi was too much for the village so they did the next best thing, since if they kill the Jinchuuriki, the Bijuu will come out, so they banished him." The figure said with a lowly gruff voice.

A tall figure gazed at the lone hologram with red eyes. "What are you going to do, Itachi? The Kyuubi is, after all, your target, is he not? Plus, I heard that your little brother was the source of why he was banished..."

"..." Uchiha Itachi stayed silent.

The figure next to him, carrying a large sword, said, "Mah mah, don't worry about it, Kakuzu-san. We'll find a way to track the Kyuubi brat down..."

One of the figures with Venus Fly Traps on his sides spoke up. "Careful though..." **"I heard that Jiraiya of the Sannin is with him..."**

"... So... Jiraiya is with the Kyuubi..." The spiky haired one, obviously the leader, spoke out. "This should be interesting..." He said as he opened his rippled eyes.

* * *

Ignisha: And end!

Eva: You said I wouldn't be appearing until after the 5th chapter!

Ignisha: I did...?

Naruto: Yep...

Ignisha: Oh... well... I lied! ^^

Eva: *Tick* **DIE!**

*BOOM*

Ignisha: You'll never catch me!

Naruto: Err, wait for the next chapter, I guess...

Eva: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Ignisha: 3rd Chapter!

Eva: *Huffs*

Naruto: Sighs...

* * *

Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes

* * *

Chapter Three: Dreams...

* * *

Naruto scrunched his face as he tried to get out of the Genjutsu that one of the toads, Shima, he thinks the name was, by using her Magen: Hitogama no Uta (Demonic Illusion: Single Frog Song). Looking around, Naruto saw many, many things he finds annoying.

Dancing veggies.

"ARGH! LET ME OUT, CHIKUSSO!"

_"No can do Kozo _(Youngster)_, this trainin's specifically ta 'elp ya learn how ta dispel Genjutsu, so go on!"_ Shima's voice rang in his ears.

Naruto grunted and whined. "Nnngggh, easier said than done, tebayo!" He yelled, clapping his hands together and rushing out his Chakra. He felt a few things becoming clearer before it suddenly got all deranged again. "Kusso!"

_"You're not tryin' hard enough, Kozo! You haf'ta release more Chakra!"_

"Like I said, tebayo! It's easier said than done!" Naruto retorted, releasing more Chakra. "Ngh! DAMMIT!"

* * *

(Outside of the Genjutsu)

Jiraiya watched impatiently alongside with Shima and Fukasaku as Naruto struggled in getting out of the grandma toad's illusions. What irritated him, though, was that what Naruto saw annoying was a bunch of vegetable dancing. What is he, some 4-yr old child!

"Is this child really the Yondaime's...?" Fukasaku let the question hang as Jiraiya nodded. "I'm positive... The looks, how he learns things so quickly, everything but his personality reflects Minato..." Jiraiya let out, seeing an afterimage of Minato trying to do a new Jutsu next to Naruto.

"NNNNGAAAH! STOP DANCING, YOU STUPID VEGETABLES!" Naruto screamed out of nowhere.

"Yep, nothing like Minato's personality..." Jiraiya said with a deadpanned expression. "The lad acts mo' like Kushina-chan, if ya ask me..." Fukasaku commented.

* * *

(Later that night...)

"WHA!"

Naruto gasped as he quickly sat up on his bed. Breathing in and out hard, Naruto ran his hand through his hair. _"It's that dream again... I kept getting the same kind with that girl..."_ Naruto thought as he went outside his tent to wash his face off. Walking to a stream, Naruto gazed at his reflection and noticed how tired and rough looking he looked. He touched himself on the face, feeling the small wrinkles under his eyes. _"Damn... I look so... tired..."_ He yawned loudly before suddenly falling asleep leaning onto a tree.

* * *

(Dream...)

_Opening his eyes, Naruto once again saw the same 10 yr-old girl in front of him. This time, however, he got a much clearer view of the girl._

_She had light blonde hair, as long as her legs. Her eyes were greenish-blue, but were dull and almost out of life. Her garments consisted of nothing more than a simple black dress and a coat to keep her warm. Her feet had nothing to shield them from the cold as the girl shivered. But what caught Naruto's breath was the look in the girl's eyes. They were so lonely. In fact, they were dead. It was as if the girl had nothing to live for and would gladly die than live her painful life._

_Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at the girl sleeping soundlessly in the stomach of a dead bear, most likely from old aging. Naruto watched helplessly as the girl shivered in the cold, trying to cover most of her body with clothe and fur to keep herself warm._

_Naruto walked forward to try and reach the girl, at least before the dream ended. He bent down as he tried to wipe her hair off her face. He stopped when his hand went through her hair._

_Naruto closed his eyes in anger as the dream ended._

* * *

(Outside)

Naruto cracked his eyes open to see that the sun has already rose. Getting up, Naruto clenched his fist in anger. Sighing and shaking his head, Naruto washed himself before walking towards the small camp where Jiraiya was.

* * *

(Few days later...)

"... You know, Naruto..."

"Huh...?" Naruto asked, looking up into Jiraiya's direction. Jiraiya sat writing a story, sitting on a set of stairs of a cottage. The sage looked up. "Even I can tell that hatred is spreading throughout out Ninja World..."

"Hate...?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I'm always thinking about what I should do about this hatred and what I want to do, but... Hah, I'm not sure what do go on about yet..." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck. "But I truly believe that eventually, one day, there will come a time when people will understand one another and live together in harmony!" Jiraiya declared as Naruto drew out a breath in awe. "Heeh, that's pretty deep, Ero-Sennin..."

"Well then, I can't find the solution, shall I pass the quest on to you?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto saluted. "Sir, yes sir! Can't refuse your orders after all, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto declared as the two began laughing.

* * *

(Next night, Midnight)

Naruto woke up with a yell as he gasped for breathe. Shuffling around and grabbing a fistful of hair, Naruto gritted his teeth. "Make it stop...! Please, make the dreams stop...!" He whispered to himself, the dreams reminding him too much of his childhood. As Naruto sobbed, Jiraiya laid on his bed a few feet away, his face showing a lot of worry and concern.

* * *

(Morning)

"Naruto..."

"Hnn?"

"Have you been experiencing... any fatigues?"

"Huh?" Naruto gazed at Jiraiya.

"Well, you know, something like weird dreams, or symptoms that seem serious, or anything bad happening in your mind?"

Naruto gulped a bit. "Err, n-no, of course not! Wh-what are you talkin' about, Ero-Sennin...?" Naruto tried to lie. "Hmm, I dunno. I mean, if you are facing some sort of dreaming problems, I could have to Ane-san to give you a check up then..." Jiraiya threatened as Naruto paled at the thought of Shima giving him some sort of unknown check up.

"A-alright alright! I... I keep having theses weird dreams lately..." Naruto admitted. Jiraiya nodded. "And?"

"And... that's about it..." Naruto said.

"... Seriously...?" Jiraiya asked.

"Err... yes...?"

Jiraiya hummed a bit before looking at Naruto. "Alright, I'll be blunt... the Yondaim'e seal is weakening..."

...

...

"What?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I'm saying that the seal that's keeping the Kyuubi at bay is weakening and unless we do something about it soon, the seal will keep loosening until the Kyuubi takes control of you and go on a rampage...!" The Toad Sage explained as everything started to fall on Naruto.

"Y-you mean, I... I will... I will become a... the Kyuubi..." Naruto asked in fear as Jiraiya nodded. "D-DO SOMETHING ERO-SENNIN!"

"Alright alright, hold on!" Jiraiya yelled, putting down his pack. "Put down your pack and I'll get started!" Naruto hesitantly, but eagerly, placed his bag on the ground as Jiraiya held out his arm, odd writing appearing on it with five Chakra flames on each of his fingers. "E-ero-sennin... What are you doing?" Jiraiya ignored him as he ordered, "Put up your shirt."

"Huh? Wh-what are you-..."

Naruto didn't get to finish as Jiraiya forcibly slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach, where the seal should be. Jiraiya then turned his hand counterclockwise. Naruto grunted as the swirl on his seal tightened. Gasping for breath, Naruto glared at his teacher. "Wh-what the hell was that for!"

"Ahomono (Fool)! That was the key for the seal! I just used it to tighten the seal a bit!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto blinked. "K-key...?" Jiraiya nodded. "Now then, since we now have the Kyuubi locked up tight, it's time for some training!"

"YATTA!"

"Alright, first off is to show you how to make your own original Jutsu!"

"My... own original Jutsu...?"

Jiraiya nodded. "For example, your Rasengan. It's a close-combat technique, but it's range is small... So what if, we made it larger?"

Naruto held out his hand in front of him, imagining the Rasengan a bit larger. "The Rasengan, but larger..."

"Sou... by adding more Chakra into it, you will be able to create a larger and bigger Rasengan for a more larger range! Imagine the feat you can do with that! And creating that larger Rasengan, you'll have made your own original Jutsu!" Jiraiya said, smiling at the grinning Naruto. "My original Jutsu!"

"Alright, ready for some hard core training, Naruto!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

10 yr-old Evangeline opened her eyes and looked around. Sighing and looking at her hand, she rested herself against a tree. "It's that dream again..." She sat for a bit to think about the dream that she kept having about a boy with blonde hair and a man with white hair. "I must be tired..." She thought out loud, yawning as she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Ignisha: And done!

Eva: *Glaring*

Ignisha: What?

Naruto: Anyway, wait up for the next chapter, see ya...!

Ignisha: Stop glaring at me unless you wanna go!

Eva: *Tick* GLADLY! Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!

Ignisha: H-hey, I was only kidding... GAHHH! *Runs*

Eva: *Goes after him*

Naruto: *Sighs*


	4. Chapter 4: Crossing

Ignisha: Chapter 4 is up and running...!

* * *

Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes

* * *

Chapter Four: Crossing

* * *

It has been days since Jiraiya decided to unlock the seal a little bit. That time was a literal nightmare. After resealing the Kyuubi again, Naruto, being unconscious for about a week, had took the time to really get to know his Bijuu after getting bored on the second day. During that week, Naruto and Kyuubi managed to get to know each other more and started out a complicated nephew-uncle relationship, mixed in with an older-little brother relationship as well.

While being unconscious, Naruto and Kyuubi also conversed about the dreams Naruto kept having. And while Kyuubi had no idea what it meant, he theorized that maybe it had something to do with Naruto's fated girl. Of course, Naruto was surprised by that comment.

Anyway, now isn't the time to talk about the two becoming closer, we now fast forward to about a month later, when Jiraiya and Naruto got ambushed.

* * *

(Present Time)

*BOOM*

"WAH!" Naruto yelled as an explosion tag detonated near him. "Naruto, are you ok!" Jiraiya asked as Naruto grunted. "Yeah, Ero-Sennin, I'm alright! Whatever injury I got, Kyuubi-ossan is taking care of it, tebayo!"

*BOOM*

"Gah, no matter how many times I hear that, I'll never get used to you calling Kyuubi an 'old man'...!" Jiraiya commented as he jumped off the branch in time for it to be detonated. Naruto snickered at that as he tossed a Kunai with a tag tied to it. The two watched as a huge explosion came afterwards. "Neh, Ero-Sennin..."

"Nh?"

"If something happens to me... take care of Konoha for me, okay? Without me, they won't have a hero there, so..."

Jiraiya stayed silent as he jumped off another branch as it exploded in flames. Suddenly, he punched Naruto upside the head. "OW! What the hell was that for, tebayo!"

"Ahomono! Don't even _think_ about you not making it!" Jiraiya scolded. "I'm going to bring you back alive! That's what I promised Tsunade, so don't even think about it, alright!" Naruto nodded dumbly, holding his injured head. "H-hai, Ero-Sennin..." The two were interrupted when another tag landed between them. "Ah..."

*BOOM*

"It's kinda hard to stay alive when the enemy's trying to kill you, you know, tebayo!" Naruto yelled in anger as Jiraiya grunted. "Shut up and fight back!" Jiraiya yelled, going through a handful of seals. "Doton:_ Doryuudan_ (Earth Dragon Bullet)!" A dragon made of mud came out of the ground below and started shooting. Naruto, following up, made his own hand seals and started spewing out fire. "Katon:_ Karyuudan_ (Fire Dragon Bullet)!"

The two Jutsu merged together to create a small barrage of fire balls. A huge explosion was followed as Naruto and Jiraiya jumped away.

Naruto then shocked when a Ninja got in front of him. "GAH!" He grunted as he was kicked to the ground. "Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled, trying to get to his Godson only to be blocked by massive amount of stone. _"This Jutsu...! Iwagakure!"_

Naruto hacked and coughed as the Ninja in front of him glared at him. "That look... that Chakra... Yondaime Hokage!" The Iwagakure Ninja roared in question.

"Y-yondaime...?" Naruto wondered as many of the Iwa Ninjas glared at him. "I dunno about Yondaime, but... I'm not Yondaime!" He yelled, creating a dozen clones. "Naruto Ninpochou: _Bunshin Renpatsu_! (Naruto Ninja Art Book: Clone Barrage)"

The Iwa Ninjas sliced down the clones as Naruto jumped back and used another Karyuudan. _"Good thing Ero-Sennin discovered I had Fire and Wind as my affinity! I heard they make really good combos!"_ He thought as he created another clone.

"Katon: _Endan_ (Fire Bullet)...!"

"Fuuton: _Kazeryuu_ (Wind Stream)...!"

"_DAIFUUENDAN_! (Grand Wind Fire Bullet)" The two roared in unison as the fire bullet and wind blended together to create an enhanced fire ball. The Iwa Ninjas jumped away as a few got burned by the enhanced fire Jutsu. The Jutsu spread out farther as the trees got incarnated.

Naruto panted as he leaned on one of the trees. His eyes widened as a kunai with a Kibaku Fuda attached landed on the same branch. A light filled him as the explosion sounded off. On the other side of the small range of rocks, Jiraiya heard the explosion and yelled, "Naruto!"

Naruto coughed in pain as he fell to the ground with his left arm incarnated. Grunting in pain, he heard Kyuubi yell out, _**"Kit! You ok!"**_

"Y-yeah…" Naruto let out, gasping in pain. "Just… peachy…!"

Moving his head, Naruto glared at the Iwa Nins in front of him, kunai drawn in each of their hands. "Your time is now ending, Yondaime Hokage!" One of them roared as time drew slower, the Ninjas charging. Naruto slowly drew breathe as the Kyuubi gave a suggestion to escape this situation through a very risking Kinjutsu with the cost of not being to come back in a few decades. Unknown to him, a black crow was circling above him before landing on top of his back. With no choice to go through, Naruto agreed to the plan, whispering goodbyes to his friend back at home, and apologizing to Jiraiya, Sasuke and Tsunade one last time before whispering:

"_Jigen-Kousa no Jutsu_… (Dimensional Crossing Technique)"

The Iwa's shocked as a huge relic-like circle appeared under Naruto before sucking the blonde in. They threw their kunai at Naruto, but their timing was late as Naruto was fully sucked in just as a huge molten lava-like Jutsu incarnated them all. Jiraiya appeared on top of the rocks in time to see Naruto disappear.

"NARUTO, NO~!"

Jumping down to where he last saw Naruto, he fell on his knees and started pounding the earth in anger and resentment. Angry at Naruto for disappearing. Angry at the Iwa's for coming after them. Angry at Konoha for banishing Naruto. Angry at himself for not being able to fulfill his promise. "Dammit! WHY! Why me! Every one of my students died before me! WHY! God f#&$ing dammit, WHY!"

Hours after sobbing and mourning the loss of his most recent student, Jiraiya whipped the tears from his eyes before noticing a note etched to the ground near the site where Naruto disappeared. Scrambling to the note, he read the note and tears once again brimmed on his eyes. All of a sudden, he started laughing. In fact, he never laughed even more so than the time when Minato became the Hokage or the time Minato named him as Godfather for the yet-to-be-born baby.

Soon after laughing, Jiraiya gazed at the skies grinning like a mad man. "You better come back brat; I'm not facing Tsunade's punches alone!"

With that, he grabbed his scroll and walked away, the wine blowing as a lone leaf landed on top of the note.

"Uzumaki Naruto is alive and will come back, that's my promise of a life time"

The note said before disappearing into the dust.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a different world…)

Evangeline was resting inside the cave as she huddled in. She shivered in the cold of winter as there appeared to be a blizzard (Note: hey, I dunno about the time when Naruto was attacked, so just stick with it!). Leaning more into the fur coat she made from a dead animal, Evangeline puffed hot air from her lungs onto her hands and started rubbing them together, in hopes to get warmer.

An hour passed as the blizzard seemed to have ended. Walking out, Evangeline shivered more as she cautiously walked around the spots where the sun was shining upon. Previous encounters had her prepared for it. Looking around, a large shine of light filled under her. Yelping in surprise, Evangeline landed on the soft cold blanket of snow as a relic-like circle formed.

Evangeline gasped, remembering the Magic she witnessed a few weeks ago. Getting herself ready to be attacked, grabbing the knife she stole, she blinked as a figure seemed to be coming out from the snow, lying with his face down. Evangeline paled at the figure's smoking left arm which was charred with the remains of burned skin. Seeing blood around the figure, Evangeline gulped and crept closer to the figure to see that it was a boy, and was knocked out. The crow on top of him crowed a bit before spreading its wings and flying away.

Looking left and right, Evangeline grabbed the boy's unburned arm and started lugging the blonde back to her hideout for the week. After lugging the boy into the cave, Evangeline took her time to take a look at the boy clearer. He seemed to have been attacked and only escaped through the use of Magic. His clothes were cut and burnt in places and blood filled almost every place where the cuts were visible. Evangeline covered her mouth at the thoughts of who would have done this. Shaking her head to rid of the thoughts, Evangeline gazed at the boy's face.

His face still had baby fat despite his age and had three whisker-like stripes on each side. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see what his eyes looked like, but remembering the boy in her dreams, Evangeline remembered that the boy's eyes were bright cerulean blue. Trying to remember her dreams, Evangeline recalled the boy was exiled like she was, orphaned as well, but in the care of a white-haired man. She was so intent on trying to redraw her memories; she failed to see the boy waking up.

"Unn… Dokodattebayo…? (Where am I)"

Hearing that, Evangeline drew her breathes fast, reaching for her knife. "Wh-who are you…?" She asked as the boy opened his eyes to reveal the most cerulean eyes she ever seen. Finding herself losing herself to those eyes, she shook her head, repeating, "Who are you?"

The boy sat up, shaking his head before turning to the other occupant in the cave. "Omae… dare? (Who are… you)" He seemed to be asking. Evangeline tilted her head in confusion. "Wh-what?"

The boy blinked, looking around. "Ero-Sennin…? Unnngh, ita-ta-ta-ta…" He suddenly let out, holding his head. It was then Evangeline widened her eyes in realization. There was a language barrier between the two. She cursed lightly as an awkward pause entered the cave.

Several minutes later, the boy looked out of the cave to see the snow. Shivering, the boy looked back at the ember remains of the fire. Seeing him shivering, Evangeline boasted, "See that? I saved you from the snow, got that?" The boy looked at her confusingly. Getting frustrated, Evangeline pointed at herself. "I." She then pointed at him. "Saved you." Making pulling gestures, she pointed outside. "From the cold."

Watching hopeful that the boy got that, Evangeline sighed in defeat. _"There is no way he'll understand that…"_

"Eeto…"

Evangeline widened her eyes, looking at the boy who was flustered in embarrasement. "Nani ga wakaranai, kedo… Omae ga, ore wo tasukeru dana? A-arigatou… (I don't know what happened, but… you, saved me, right? Thanks)" He said. Evangeline blinked. Was he thanking her? Feeling herself flustering at the unknown feeling I her stomach, she looked away. "Umm… y-your welcome…" She trailed off.

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

The boy pointed at himself. "Ore wa Naruto dattebayo! (My name's Naruto)"

"N-naruto…" Evangeline repeated as the boy, now named Naruto, nodded vigorously.

Following suit, Evangeline pointed at herself. "Evangeline."

"Eh… wanjie… rin?"

The Lolita shook her head, repeating again, "Evangeline."

"Ebanjerin." Naruto repeated.

"Ehh, close enough…" Evangeline sighed. She turned her attention back to the fire as Naruto kept repeating her name, trying to get it right. A few moments later, Evangeline started to strive off to sleep when Naruto crawled to the fire, checking the temperature before checking his bag. Blocking the view of the fire with his body, Evangeline was faced with the cold once again, shivering. Before long, the cave began to feel warmer as Naruto moved away from the fire, a small stick in his hand that was lit in fire and the logs on fire now bursting brighter and hotter than ever. Evangeline gazed at her temporary companion in awe as Naruto shook his hand to get rid of the small flame on the stick. In his other hand was some sort of thick paper with more of the same sticks inside.

Sighing, Naruto placed the pocket-like paper back into a backpack before snuggling towards the fire, trying to get some shuteye. Evangeline blinked before following suit. Before long, she began to shiver at the cold wind as Naruto gazed at her with an eye. Sighing, Naruto reached into his bag and took out a scroll. Unscrolling it, he muttered a single word as a small puff of cloud appeared and a bag of some sort was in his hands.

Crawling to the girl, Naruto covered her with his sleeping bag and watched as Evangeline reached for the sleeping bag and snuggled against it. Smiling a bit, Naruto went to his side of the cave and laid down. A single thought ran through his mind. _"Koko wa dokodattebayo…?_ (Where is this place)_"_

* * *

Ignisha: End of chapter 4, moving on to chapter five!


	5. Arc 2: Ch 5: To be a Savior

Ignisha: New arc begins!

Naruto: Already?

Evangeline: That was fast…

* * *

Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes

* * *

Arc Two: Atarashii Sekai (New World)

* * *

Chapter Five: To be a Savior

* * *

Evangeline opened her eyes to find herself bound inside some sort of bag. Alarmed, she quickly sat up, quickly analyzing where she is. She calmed down after seeing the cave she was in. Calming her breathing, Evangeline took a look around to see where her blonde companion was. Looking around, she was alone in the cave. Evangeline's hopes drooped at that, wondering if the boy took off, leaving her alone again.

Sighing, Evangeline heard something growling and tensed up. Looking around, she searched for her knife and wrapped her fingers around it, the growling growing larger and louder. When it was close enough, Evangeline found that it was only her stomach growling in hunger. Sighing down the fear she had, Evangeline got up to raid a nearby village.

* * *

(Later…)

Evangeline looked left and right and covered herself with the hood on her cloak. Searching her pockets on her once-beautiful one piece dress, she found that she only had enough to buy one piece of bread. Sighing in defeat, Evangeline searched for any bakery that was nearby. Finding one, Evangeline quickly entered the bakery and looked around for any cheap bread she could buy. She flinched when a figure stepped behind her. Turning around slowly, she was met with the warm smile of the baker. "Why hello there, little one, are you hungry?"

The smile was warm and comfortable, but Evangeline knew that in truth, it was only to mask the disgusting frown that tempted to bad mouth her. Shaking her head quickly, Evangeline quickly turned to exit the bakery when a random man accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little girl, are you hur-…"

There was a pause and gasps everywhere that Evangeline recognized. Reaching for her hood, she realized that it was hung off her head. Her eyes widened in realization that everyone was staring at her with surprised faces.

"It's _her_…"

"That's the _thing_!"

"Wh-what's _she_ doing here?"

"Someone chase _her_ out!"

"Get out of here!"

"No one wants you!"

Evangeline only crawled back as a few villagers grabbed pitchforks and knives. Getting on her feet, Evangeline ran as the villagers ran after her.

"Get her!"

"Let's hang her up and burn her with fire!"

Frightened, Evangeline ran as fast as she could. Out of everything they do, burning by fire was the worst. Running through the snow with bare feet, Evangeline cried in pain when she tripped on a large rock covered in snow. Her foot burning in pain and blood dripping, Evangeline crawled away from the crowd that was quickly gaining on her. Closing her eyes for any impediment doom that she will suffer, Evangeline failed to notice a fast blur of orange rushing towards her.

"ITTAI NANI WO SHITERU DATTEBAYO (What the hell are you doing)!" A familiar voice yelled in anger as the villagers stopped.

Evangeline dared herself to open her eye to see a familiar orange jumpsuit. Widening her eyes, she exclaimed, "Y-you're that-!"

Naruto grinned at her, putting up a thumb up. "Daijoubuka (you ok)?" Earning a small nod from Evangeline, Naruto turned his glare back to the villager. "Te, nani wo surundayo! Kono ko wa mugai dattebayo! Ore wo tasukerunda! Nande Ebanjerin wo okkakerundayo! (So, what are you doing? This girl's harmless. She saved me. Why are you chasing her?)" He asked in an unknown language.

The villagers looked at one another, trying to figure out what Naruto was saying. They murmured to each other as Naruto grunted in frustration. "AAAGH! Kono kotobanokabe wo daikirai dattebayo! (Argh! I hate this damn language barrier)" He yelled in anger. The villagers flinched at Naruto's roar in anger. Taking that as offense, the villagers began attacking Naruto as well.

"Nanda dattebayo (What the hell) !" Naruto yelped, dodging another pitchfork, grabbing a knife that was aiming for Evangeline. Naruto dodged another rock before one pelted him in the face. A tick mark twitching in anger, Naruto yelled, "Kora! Nande ore wo semettebayo! ITAI! Kora, YAMERO! (Hey. Why are you attacking me? Ow. Hey, stop.)"

Seeing that the villagers weren't going to stop anytime soon, Naruto turned and grabbed Evangeline bridal style and ran for it.

"Hey!"

"He's getting away with that _thing_!"

"Get 'em!"

Naruto turned his head to see the villagers running after the two blondes. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Naruto turned around and did a couple of hand gestures. Evangeline was confused at what he was doing before popping her eyes out as Naruto spit out fire from his mouth!

"Katon: _Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ (Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Technique)!"

The villagers cried in fear and surprise as the fire ball hit the ground, creating a wall of fire between them and their target. Naruto stuck out a tongue at them before turning heels and running back to Evangeline's hideout.

* * *

(Later…)

"AAARGGH! Nandayo, aitsura (What's with them)!" Naruto yelled in anger. "Ore wa tada kakeautai, demo iya~, aitsutachi ga oretachi wo semetta (I just wanted to talk, but no~, they had to attack us)! NNNGGGH! Yappa kono kotobanokabe wo daikirai ttebayo (As I thought, I hate this language barrier)!" Evangeline was silent as Naruto continued ranting about the villagers' nature. As Naruto stomped on the ground, Evangeline decided to talk.

"Why…?"

"Nn?" Naruto stopped to look confusingly at his companion.

"Why did you save me…?" Evangeline asked; a frustrated look on her face. "I didn't do anything worth saving, and everyone hates me… so why did you save me…?"

Naruto looked off into the fire for a bit before looking back at the 10 yr-old girl. "Anosa… (By the way) Nande aitsutachi ga omae wo kirai nandayo? (Why do they hate you?)" He asked. Evangeline didn't really understand what he said, but his questioning look was all she needed. He wanted to know why she was hated.

Embarrassed, she looked away, not wanting to talk about it. Naruto furrowed his brows, recognizing the look in Evangeline's eyes. He sighed. "Wakatta, wakatta, anta ga yosomono mae ni sonna no hanashi wo shitakunattebayona… Wakattayo… (I get it, I get it, you don't wanna talk about it in front of a stranger… I get it…)" He muttered, looking off to a distance.

Evangeline only looked away.

Naruto sighed again. Walking towards Evangeline, he kneeled down next to her. "Oi, nani ga wakaranai, kedo… Omae, hitori janai tebayo (Hey, I don't know anything, but… You're not alone…)" He said, smiling. Evangeline stared at his smile, one that was filled with warmth like the baker, but was more sincere and more trusting. She didn't know why, but Evangeline thought that she could trust this boy more than the others. Tears filled her eyes as she bent down. "Sorry…" She said quietly.

"Eh?"

Naruto freaked out when he saw Evangeline crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She continued sobbing as Naruto waved his hands frantically. "O-oi! Nande naiterundayo! (Why are you crying)" As he started freaking out, Evangeline continued to apologize for something he doesn't know.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, it's my fault…!" She continued to cry out. "You're in this position because of me…! I'm sorry…!"

Not knowing what to do, Naruto did something he didn't expect to do. He bent down and hugged her. Evangeline drew in breath quickly. "N-naniga wakaranai, d-demo…! N-naiteruna…! (I-I dunno what, b-but… d-don't cry…!)" Naruto quickly said, trying to reassure the girl, this being his first time. Evangeline only continued to cry as Naruto quickly looked around. Sighing in defeat, Naruto continued to hold the girl, rubbing her back and whispering quiet words he heard mothers say to their crying children, until the crying became little hiccups and sniffles and it all became silent. Looking down, Naruto found Evangeline asleep. He twitched his eyes, remembering seeing little kids falling asleep after crying on their mom's shoulders.

"Ah, nandayo kore…? (Aw, come on)"

Naruto slowly placed Evangeline onto the ground and tried to slip away. Keyword is "tried". Instead, Evangeline quickly shot up her hand and grabbed Naruto's sleeves and dragged him into a hug. "Wah…!" Seeing the girl, holding a frighten face, hold him, Naruto sighed in defeat. Trying to get into a comfortable position, Naruto heard, "Stop…"

Naruto blinked, looking at the Lolita.

"Stop it… I didn't do anything… stop…"

Naruto continued to stare, shocked, as Evangeline ran through her nightmare. Softening his eyes, Naruto hugged the girl, wrapping his arms around Evangeline protectively. "Daijoubu dattebayo… Hitori janai… (It's ok… You're not alone)…" He whispered into her ears. Naruto continued to comfort the girl before her face became calm, her nightmare gone, and now slept soundlessly. Naruto sighed again, before getting a stupefied expression. _"Nani wo okotta (What just happened)…?"_

Leave it to Naruto to not know what the hell just happened.

"_Souieba… Ebanjerin … ore yume no naka de nakattebayo ka? (By the way… Evangeline… wasn't she in my dream?)"_ He wondered, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

"The Kyuubi disappeared!" Said a figure with a venus-fly trap around him, appearing like a hologram on top of the right pinky. The hologram on the right thumb turned to him. "What…?" He asked, anger in his voice.

**"We watched as Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki were ambushed by Iwagakure Ninja…"** The dark side of the figure said.

"Iwagakure Ninja, eh?" A figure with a large sword strapped behind him said, on top of the left ring finger. He turned to the figure on top of the right index. "Isn't that your village, Deidara?"

Deidara huffed. "Why the hell are you looking at me, un!"

"Shouldn't it be obvious…? You're from Iwagakure… For all we know, you might have slipped information to them…" Another said, on top of the left thumb.

"Uruse, Sasori no danna! " Deidara roared. "How is it _my_ fault that the Kyuubi was ambushed by them when I was with you the whole time, uh!"

"Enough!" The one on the right thumb yelled. He turned to Zetsu. "How _exactly_ did the Kyuubi disappear?"

Zetsu shrugged, if he could. "I dunno…"

**"It looked like he disappeared into the ground, but I couldn't sense him in the land…"**

"Maybe it's an unknown Ninjutsu?"

**"Maybe, I heard the Kyuubi whisper something like a 'Crossing' Jutsu of some sort…"**

" 'Crossing' Jutsu?" Hidan asked. "What the f&%$ is that supposed to be?"

"I dunno…" Zetsu resonded.

Everyone fell silent after that, as the leader said, "We'll hold the operation for Kyuubi for later. For now, we'll head onto the remaining Bijuus and get them first. Should the Kyuubi return, we shall obtain him before he disappears again." Leader turned to the men on the left ring and the right ring. "Until then, Itachi, Kisame, you two shall remain on hold…"

"Aww, that sucks…" Kisame muttered. Itachi only remained silent.

"If that is all, dismissed!" Leader yelled, disappearing. The remaining members muttered to themselves while disappearing.

* * *

Itachi opened his Sharingan eyes, looking up at the sky. Next to him, Kisame opened his eyes as well, smirking. "Well, looks like we'll have to be on standby, ne, Itachi-san?"

Itachi ignored him. "It's going to rain soon…" He muttered.

Kisame stared at his partner before looking up, seeing the clear blue sky. Chuckling, Kisame grabbed his sword. "Sometimes, you confuse me, Itachi-san…"

Itachi said nothing as he stood up. _"There's going to be a war in 3 years…"_ Itachi predicted to himself, not knowing that his own younger brother will be the sole cause of the war.

…

Nor did he know that the war will be the major turnabout for the whole world.

* * *

Ignisha: End of Chapter 5! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6: Readjusting

Ignisha: Next chapter!

Naruto: I dunno what to say right now…

Evangeline: Neither do I…

Ignisha: Then don't say anything!

* * *

Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes

* * *

Chapter Six: Readjusting

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in front of the cage that held the very thing that cost him his childhood. Frowning, Naruto walked up to the cage. "Oi, did you call, Kyuubi!" He called out as the cage seemed to echo at the dripping water.

Footsteps on water were suddenly heard as the giant fox showed itself to Naruto. **"Indeed I have, Naruto…"**

"So what'd you want, tebayo?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi lowered his head to Naruto's height. **"I just want to talk about our current predicament."**

"You mean like being in a new world and this stupid language barrier?"

**"Yes."**

"Well, like you saw through me, we're stuck for about 10 years or so. And the girl, Ebanjerin, is being treated like I was back in our world." Naruto said, his voice dropping itself into anger. Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes, I have watched as well. But what intrigued me was what they called her."**

This confused Naruto. "What? What did they call her?" Not hearing any response frustrated the blonde Ninja. "Oi, what did they call her! Kyuubi!"

**"Be quiet! You think I want you to hear what they said! Think back at how you were treated back at Konoha when you were younger!"** Kyuubi yelled back, making Naruto flinch a bit. **"They treated that girl, Ebanjerin was it, the exact same way Konoha treated you! Think about how you were treated and compare it to that girl's life!"**

Naruto blinked at this, before it dawned to him at what the villagers called the Lolita now. "B-but, she's not a-…"

**"No, she isn't."** Kyuubi interrupted. **"I do not sense any evil inside the girl, but I do sense another presence inside of her. Similar to you, but she is not a Jinchuuriki, nor is she human."**

"Then, what is she?"

**"My only guess, is that this is similar to what that Uchiha teammate of yours experienced at well."** Kyuubi responded. **"Another thing is that based on the girl's expression to the villagers you rescued her from, I'd say that she has experienced this loneliness for no less than a month. Give or take at least six months."**

"…" Naruto was silent.

**"My only question is… what are you going to do about it?"**

Naruto smiled. "Are you really that gullible, Kyuubi?" Naruto teased as the Kyuubi grinned. "I'm gonna protect Ebanjerin, no matter the cost! That's my promise of a life time! And I never go back on my promises, cause that's my Nindo, my Ninja Way!" The blonde declared as the Kyuubi laughed. **"HAHAHAHAHA, and I know you will! Well, I'll try and help out along the way!"** The Kyuubi offered as Naruto grinned.

Another thing then crossed Naruto's mind. "Oh yeah, Kyuubi!"

**"Hm?"**

"Ever since we crossed the Jutsu you had me do, I felt a little strange. My head kept pounding, my eyes were keener than before, and my nose is sharper than normal. Is there any explanation?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi thought about it.

**"No. Not really, I haven't felt anything odd on the Seal since we crossed over. But if there's anything worth mentioning, I'll let you know, alright?"** Kyuubi reassured the blonde as Naruto nodded back. "Got it! See you later, Kyuubi!"

As his container disappeared, Kyuubi sighed, staring at himself as he let go of the Genjutsu he was holding up. As the Genjutsu faded, so did Kyuubi's muscles. Tightening his fist, Kyuubi thought to himself, _**"To think that by crossing over cost me my Chakra… Only to have it be taken by Naruto… Guess there was no need for any waiting."**_ Looking up, Kyuubi lied back on his belly. _**"The Kit better be careful, or something bad might happen if he lets his anger get the better of him…"**_ The Kyuubi thought last before falling asleep.

* * *

(Next morning)

Naruto woke up to find himself hugging Evangeline as the girl continued to sleep. Naruto stared at her face with a surprised look before a panicked face took over. Before he let out a sound, Naruto covered his mouth with his hand as to not wake up Evangeline. Screaming silently in his head, Naruto gently laid Evangeline on the pillow as he crept out of the sleeping bag. Blushing crimson, Naruto quickly ran outside to gather himself.

He heard Kyuubi cackling to himself at Naruto's predicament as the blonde mentally glared at him. Sighing down his blush, Naruto unrolled one of the scrolls Kakashi gave him and did a quick scan at it. Continuing to walk without looking at the road in front of him, Naruto yelped as he bumped into a cloaked person.

"Itatata, kora, watch where you're going!" Naruto yelled, looking up to see a cloaked person staring confusingly at him.

_"Whoops, forgot about the Language Barrier, tebayo…"_ Naruto thought to himself as the person continued to stare at him. Feeling uncomfortable, Naruto gulped, before getting up. "Umm… S-sorry about bumping into you…" Naruto awkwardly said, bowing to show his gratitude before turning around. The blonde didn't even take his second step before a large shining explosion blinded him.

"UAAAH!" Naruto shouted in fright as the light swallowed him.

As the light died down, Naruto opened his eyes. Rubbing them to get rid of the brightness, Naruto looked around to find no one behind him. "Wh-what the hell just happened…?" Naruto wondered. Shrugging, Naruto walked back to the cave, having had gathered enough ingredients to make breakfast.

* * *

Evangeline woke to the smell of rabbits being cooked as she opened her eyes. Sitting up, she noticed that her blonde companion wasn't with her. Looking around, she found Naruto sitting next to the camp fire, several sticks with meat on it. Licking her lips at the smell, Evangeline stood up to greet the warmth of the fire.

"Ah, Okiruka? (You awake)" Naruto asked as Evangeline confusingly nodded to the question. Naruto grinned before patting the ground next to him. "Hora, mada asagohan wo arundattebayo. (Here, there's still breakfast around)"

Evangeline mumbled thanks before sitting next to Naruto. The blonde glanced at his companion before noticing the girl's dirty and cut feet. Frowning a bit, Naruto fumbled with his sandals before taking them off. "Hora. (Here)" He gestured to the sandals, giving them to Evangeline. Evangeline confusingly gazed at the sandals before looking at Naruto. "Wha-…"

"Iikara haiteikureyo! (Just put it on!)" Naruto encouraged, grabbing a roll of badange wraps before wrapping Evangeline's feet. "H-hey! Wait a minute- HOLD ON!" Evangeline squeaked, blushing crimson as Naruto finished cleaning and wrapping her feet and placing her feet into his sandals. "Yosh! Douda (How is it)?" Naruto asked, smiling brightly as Evangeline blushed at her feet. "It… it feels good…" She said, looking away as the sun-kissed blonde grinned, grabbing a rabbit. "Hora, yoku tabeyo! (Eat well)" He said, before digging into his own rabbit.

Evangeline gazed at her own rabbit before taking a bite. Taking in the flavor in her mouth, Evangeline suddenly ravished onto the rabbit. Naruto stopped eating halfway to watch the 10 yr-old girl completely eat the rabbit until all the meat was gone. "Su-sugoi… (Wow)" He muttered, seeing Evangeline lick her chops again, gazing at the rabbits. Grabbing another rabbit, he held it towards Evangeline as the girl hungrily grabbed it and again ravished it.

_"Yappari, onaka ga suitana~…_ (As I thought, she's hungry)_…"_ Naruto thought sheepishly as he continued to watch the girl eat.

Breakfast was over, and currently, it was Evangeline - 8 and Naruto - 4. Who would've thought that someone would beat Naruto in an eating contest?

Stretching, Naruto looked around the cave. Seeing that it was snowing now, he shivered. "Kusso, yuki ga furi shitteru, naraba kooto wo mottekuru na~… (Damn, if I knew it was going to snow, I would've brought my coat)…" The blonde muttered before falling back towards the fire. "Mah, shouganaina~… (Well, it can't be help)…" Naruto said, grabbing another scroll and reading it.

Evangeline shuffled through the sleeping bag Naruto lent her, watching Naruto sneeze to the side. She giggled as Naruto rubbed his nose, cursing the freezing temperature from the snow. "Hey, do you need a tissue?" She asked as Naruto blinked. Evangeline dug into her dress to take out a handkerchief that she held to remind of her mother. "Here, blow your nose before you catch a cold." She offered. Naruto brightened. "Arigatou, Ebanjerin!"

"It's 'Evangeline'…" Evangeline muttered as Naruto happily took the handkerchief and blew his nose. Grabbing a water bottle, Naruto cleaned the handkerchief as Evangeline watched with wonder as to how such a transparent container was able to hold water. After cleaning the handkerchief, Naruto thanked his companion before cursing at the limited water he had now. Gazing outside, he grinned.

Evangeline watched with interest as Naruto ran outside with what looked like a metallic bowl before coming back with a bowl-full of snow. She watched with even more interest as Naruto placed the bowl on top of the camp fire, watching as Naruto tried to place the bowl over the fire. "Wow… A bowl being able to withstand fire?" Evangeline asked with wonder. "How did you do that?"

Naruto blinked. "Eeto… mahou (magic)?" He stupidly answered with a confusing question. Evangeline only ignored him as she gazed wondrously at the pot. Naruto sighed. "Nandattebayo…?"

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

A black crow flew before reaching a tree filled with shivering mammals and birds. The crow crewed a bit before gazing out with its black eye and lone Sharingan eye. Its orders were very clear:

Find Uzumaki Naruto. Protect him if possible. If found, stay with Uzumaki Naruto. When the time is right, absorb itself into Uzumaki Naruto and stay dormant until the time is once again right.

The crow crowed as it gazed up into the gray sky, hoping that its Master will survive long enough to Naruto to return back to the Elemental Countries.

It shivered.

Until then, it will wait until the winter is over.

* * *

Ignisha: And done! Wait up for the 7th Chapter! Read and REVIEW!


	7. Hiatus Time!

_**WARNING: THIS AIN'T NO UPDATE! JUST A NOTICE FOR YOU READERS!**_

Yeah, another update from your favorite author (maybe), Ignisha. While some of you are fans to some of my very popular FanFic (_Naruko VS Class of 3-A: ReMiX_, _Secret of Scarlet_, _Of the Past: Vampires and Foxes_, and _Mahou Shinobi Knight_), there's gonna be a slight few changes around here.

First off, I have a few stories I wanna delete, cause, well, I have this saying that if I don't finish something or just lose interesting, bye-bye. This doesn't mean that the idea is still ok for other Authors who want to take a chance at those stories. The stories I am considering to delete are:

_Naruto no Gotoku!_

_Life for a Blonde_

_Mahora Magister Magi!_

If any of you guys want to take the mantle for these particular stories, I say "Go ahead!" But please, PM me first before doing anything.

Next on the list are stories I wanna rewrite. Reasons are obvious, such as the plot progressing to fast, the story didn't quite fit my taste buds, or the story just suck, period. This doesn't mean I'm gonna upload the newly rewritten stories off the bat, it's gonna take some time.

Here are a list of stories that are candidates for rewrite:

_The Pacifist Arrancar_

_Secret of Scarlet_

_Mahou Shinobi Knight_

_Brothers_

_Black__Rogue Speeder _(Renaming to _Black__Rogue_)

_Six Paths at Mahora _(Possible)

Again, it will take time to rewrite all of these.

Another reason for doing this update page is to ensure one thing.

I'm gonna go on Hiatus for the rest of the year.

That's right, you heard me. Currently, writing FanFic has been hindering my grades in College (what else is new) and I need to divert my attention to that before I get on with this. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I will read stories and comment, I will talk to friends and go on Forums (BTW, I am an active member of _QAfanfic, forum edition_, if any of you are wondering) etc, etc.

I _will _be getting to those other stories, and maybe have some time to rewrite some things, but yeah. That reminds me, I'm gonna rewrite the first couple of chapters of _Naruko VS Class of 3-A_, or probably rewrite the whole thing. I dunno when I'm gonna do that, but yes. I probably will do it.

There might be also new stories that will be posted up, but as usual, updates will be slow with school and ROTC and all, etc, etc.

That is all I have for now, and until then, LATER!

Your fellow Reader and Author,

Ignisha

P.S. DO _NOT_ COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!

P.P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR REVIEWS, PM ME!

P.P.P.S. … … … … What? That's seriously it.


End file.
